The Dumb Soldier
The Dumb Soldier es uno de los cuartos capítulos de A Crooked Mile, el tercer episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Este se elige dependiendo del lugar escogido, siendo otros capítulos alternativos My Kingdom y Autumn Fires. Desarrollo Oficina de los Tweedle Bigby Wolf se dirige a la oficina de los Tweedle, encontrándose a Flycatcher limpiando el lugar. Ambos se conocen ya que antes había trabajado como conserje en The Woodlands, aunque al parecer Crane decidió prescindir de él. Al verlo en las oficinas, le pregunta el motivo por el cual ha ido allí: *Looking for Dee and Dum *Have you seen Crane? *Seen a witch? *... Buscando pistas, Fly no puede ayudarle demasiado, así que Bigby continúa: *Where's their office? *I'm in a hurry *Take the night off *... ACM Meet Fly.png ACM Tweedle Office.png ACM Beauty File.png Finalmente acaba entrando en su oficina, aunque el conserje está preocupado por si se ha metido en un lío: *It's official Fabletown business *I won't get you in trouble *Just keep out of the way *... Ya dentro, entre otros objetos encuentra unas taquillas con ficheros de gente como Beauty, la Detective Brannigan, Ichabod Crane o Piel de Asno (Faith). De Crane conoce que le debe dinero a Crooked Man, el jefe de los gemelos; y que ha ido pagando mes a mes su deuda, tomando como garantía objetos de la Oficina de Trabajo. Además, una de sus peticiones es recoger una foto de Faith; motivo por el cual estuvieron anteriormente buscando en su casa o en el resto de lugares. Mientras Bigby revisa el lugar, Fly intenta convencerle de que los gemelos no son en realidad tan malos: *How do you mean? *They only help criminals *Don't be naive *... ACM Brannigan File.png ACM Cindy File.png ACM Faith File.png Otros objetos que hay en la habitación son los buzones de ambos, una caja de cigarros (que contiene una llave que se quedará) y unas piruletas. Mientras tanto, Fly seguirá intentando convencerle de que son sólo detectives, y ayudan a la gente: *Stay out of this *Not yet *I'm finding enough *... Tras seguir investigando, Fly insiste en que en realidad no son tan distintos a él: *They're nothing like me *Is that what you think? *You don't know anything *... ACM Crane File.png ACM They Are Not Nice.png ACM There's Gotta Be Something.png Bigby, visiblemente enfadado, hace comprender que le han tomado el pelo al conserje, y que realmente debe haber alguna pista importante detrás de la aparente normalidad del lugar: *They're hired hitmen! *They shot at Snow White! *They're involved in this murders *... Luego Bigby continúa revelando su verdadera naturaleza: *Holly and Gren got injured! *They're hiding the truth from you! *I know you like them... *... Finalmente, si Bigby no ha encontrado aún la llave, Fly le confiesa que tienen una puerta oculta tras el archivador, entregándole la misma. Ya en el sótano, encuentra algunos paquetes en una estantería. Uno de ellos contiene dinero y un mensaje de Crane, siendo uno de los pagos a Crooked y lamentándose por el retraso. Wolf puede decidir si coger dicho dinero o dejarlo. Mientras observa varios objetos de poca utilidad en el trastero, Fly le pregnta a Bigby si podría volver a trabajar en The Woodlands: *Not my problem *Works for me (Flycatcher recordará eso) *Go talk to Snow (Flycatcher recordará eso) *... ACM Trinket Thing.png ACM Crane In A Can.png ACM Secret Basement.png Finalmente encontrará un bote que contiene pelo de Snow White, utilizado para el glamour creado por la bruja que trabaja para Crane. También tiene una etiqueta con un nombre, Aunty Greenleaf, deduciendo que es ésta su identidad. No obstante, no conoce su dirección, así que piensa en el siguiente paso a realizar: *I should call the Business Office *Snow needs to know about this *Maybe Bufkin found something *... Tras llamar a la oficina, Bigby le contará la nueva información que conoce; la identidad de la bruja y la malversación de fondos de Crane, preguntándose luego si lo segundo está relacionado con los asesinatos: *I don't know *It's probably connected *Let's just catch him first *... 500px|center Por último, deberá decidir si el siguiente lugar es el Trip Trap o el apartamento de Crane: *I'll go to the Trip Trap *I'll go to Crane's apartment De forma análoga a My Kingdom; si Bigby elige primero el lugar donde fue Bluebeard (en este caso, el apartamento de Crane); no encontrará nada útil, yéndose luego al Trip Trap. Sin embargo, puede ir directamente al bar, saltándose el otro lugar, aunque con resultado idéntico. Apartamento de Crane 500px|center Bigby Wolf llegará al lugar, donde se encontrará con Bufkin, que le afirma que Bluebeard lo quemó todo. Luego conservará con el mono: *It's not your fault (Bufkin recordará eso) *What good are you, anyway? *Why would Bluebearn burn everything? *... Lobo rebuscará entre los objetos quemados sin resultados. Luego le dirá a Bufkin que busque en los registros el nombre de la bruja, aunque para ser más efectivo irá mientras al Trip Trap. Sin embargo, al mono no le parece buena idea, tras el incidente del funeral de Lily: *I'll be extra sweet for her *I have a job to do *She started the fight... *... 500px|center Trip Trap La anterior elección sobre si el primer lugar es el apartamento de Crane o la oficina no tiene variación en cuanto a sus resultados; ya que en ambos consigues el nombre de la bruja, y luego en el Trip Trap su dirección. Por tanto, toda esta parte es idéntica a la vista en el capítulo My Kingdom. Notas *El desarrollo de este capítulo es prácticamente idéntico en su resultado al de My Kingdom. Tanto si se visita primero la oficina de los Tweedle, como el apartamento de Crane; se conocerá en ambos lugares la identidad de la bruja, necesitando luego ir al bar para averiguar su dirección. Además, cuando se visita el lugar donde fue Bluebeard, no conseguirá nada útil, pudiendo ahorrarse dicha visita. Vídeos Oficina y bar thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px Oficina y apartamento de Crane thumb|center|670 px Categoría:Capítulos de A Crooked Mile